


Falling Down Three Fold

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Donnie is majestic as hell in this I promise, Fuckin forgive me for this self indulgence, Implied Relationships, M/M, My sense of humor is the stupidest thing I swear, One Shot, Praise Kink, Short One Shot, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: Mikey is bored. Donnie is being boring. Mikey knows how to fix that.





	Falling Down Three Fold

Donnie is, once again, super into his work right now. Mikey can tell by the spaced out look in his eyes. But he was bored, and he knew just what to do to not only entertain himself, but hopefully get him some tail.  
“Hey, Donnie!” Mikey called out his older brother’s name, and he raised his head up in response.  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you a good boy?” The results were obvious very quickly. Don’s entire face became a bright pink, and he shot straight up to stand. Unfortunately, he stood up too quickly, and a nut bolt rolled under his heel. Desperate not to fall, Donnie jumped up slightly and began walking backward to avoid gravity. But he didn’t see the wall behind him and it clipped his shoulder so bad he spun around. Still trying to avoid falling over, Donnie continues to walk, now his back turned to Mikey, and a screw finally got him to trip and the freckled turtle watched with sheer amusement on his face when Donnie finally face planted on the floor with a loud thump.  
“If you’re a good boy then you’ll get up and follow me to my room so we can-“  
“-Shut up, Mikey.” The tea leaf green turtle said, his voice still slightly muffled from being mashed into the ground.  
“Seriously though, that was like you were cursed by a witch three fold or something-“  
“-SHUT UP, MIKEY.”


End file.
